I'm your brother
by Addicted to Dean W
Summary: Sam est attaché dans le repaire du shape-shifter et entreprend une intéressante conversation avec lui. 1X06 Skin, mais de mon point de vu. WINCEST


**Episode** : 1X06, Skin

**Titre** : I'm your brother

**Rated: M**, Wincest

**Autres informations utiles:** L'histoire se déroule durant la saison un, au sixième épisode (Eh oui, j'ai reculé le temps!). C'est la scène où Sam est attaché dans les égouts dans le repaire du shape-shifter et que ce dernier vient lui parler un peu, mais selon ma version des faits! MOUHAHAHA! J'espère que vous allez aimer! Bonne lecture

_00oo00oo00_

_P.O.V. Dean_

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux en grognant. Ma tête m'élançait si fort qu'on aurait pu la voir fendre en deux. Autour de moi, tout paraissait flou et les sons se mélangeaient les uns aux autres. Je remuai doucement pour finalement me rendre compte que j'étais solidement ligoté contre une colonne de fer. Une bâche de plastique recouvrait la majeure partie de mon corps, comme si on avait voulu me camoufler à la vue des gens, mais néanmoins, le haut de ma tête était découvert et je pouvais de mieux en mieux voir ce qui m'entourait. D'après le tas gluant à mes pieds, je dirais que je suis dans le repère du shape-shifter. J'entendis alors venant de ma droite un petit gémissement de douleur et me raidis aussitôt. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Je n'étais plus seul. Il y eu une forte respiration et les bruits de pas stoppèrent. CLAC. Je sursautai et essaya désespérément de voir ce qui se passait. Un grognement de douleur puis enfin une voix s'éleva que je reconnu aussitôt.

-Où est-il? Où est Dean?

Sam! Sam était là! Oh bon sens! Il s'était fait avoir lui aussi. Une deuxième voix lui répondit. Une voix qui me paraissait anormalement familière.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour lui. Inquiète-toi plutôt pour toi.

Je restai stupéfait, cette voix, c'était la mienne. J'essayais d'ouvrir la bouche pour hurler à Sam de faire attention, mais j'étais bâillonné avec tant de force que je ne pouvais émettre que de faible grognement à peine audible.

-Où est-il?, redemanda Sam avec agressivité.

-Je ne crois pas que tu veuilles savoir, ricana méchamment le shape-shifter.

Sam je suis là! Eh merde, comment en est-on arrivé là!

-Je te jure, plus j'en apprends sur ta famille… Et moi qui pensais avoir des problèmes, continua le faux Dean.

Que veut-il dire, pensais-je avec frustration.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par plus j'en apprends?, demanda Sam alors que je le félicitais intérieurement de répondre à mon interrogation silencieuse.

Je me forçais à tourner la tête et pu apercevoir Sam, ligoter comme moi à une colonne et l'autre moi une main sur le front avec un sourire. Une grimace de douleur lui déforma les traits et je sursautai en sentant une main froide se poser sur ma tête, mais il n'y avait rien devant moi! Comme dans une tempête, des centaines de souvenirs défilèrent devant mes yeux et plusieurs sentiments m'envahirent. Étais-je en train de mourir? Non, j'avais plutôt l'impression que quelqu'un fouillait dans ma tête. Finalement la sensation disparu et, retournant à mon poste d'observation, je vis le shape-shifter reprendre ses couleurs, enfin, les miennes.

-Ton frère à de sacrées rancœurs, observa le faux moi en secouant la tête. Tu es allé à l'université. Lui il a dû rester.

Le shape-shifter se rapprocha de Sam et laissa tomber un sac à côté de lui et écarta doucement les bras comme s'il allait lui donner un câlin et je crispai les dents.

-Je veux dire, j'ai dû rester avec papa. J'avais des rêves aussi, tu sais. Mais papa avait besoin de moi. Et toi, où étais-tu?

Mais qui était ce type? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il parlait de moi au je alors qu'il aurait dû continuer avec ses il? Se pourrait-il que ce soit lui qui ait fouillé dans mes pensées tout à l'heure? Est-ce qu'il faisait ça pour devenir moi ou juste pour s'amuser? Plus j'y réfléchissais et plus j'avais peur d'avoir raison. Ce truc connaissait mes plus sombres secrets et j'avais soudainement peur qu'il les révèle au grand jour.

-Où est mon frère?, s'énerva Sam.

-Je suis ton frère, répondit calmement le faux moi.

Il releva un peu les yeux et croisa mon regard. Se rendant compte que j'assistais à la scène, il me sourit méchamment et reporta son attention vers Sam.

-Tu vois au fond, je suis jaloux, continua celui que j'appelais désormais l'autre. Tu as des amis, tu pourrais te construire une vie. Quant à moi, je sais que je ne suis pas normal. Un jour où l'autre tous ceux que j'aime me quitte.

-De quoi tu parles?

-Tu m'as bien quitté toi! J'ai aussi fait tout ce que papa voulait et lui aussi m'a laissé en plan. Sans explication ni rien. Il est juste partit. Comme toi.

L'autre nous tourna le dos un moment et finalement revint vers Sam avec un sourire qui me fit peur. J'étais déjà mal à l'aise de voir mes pensées les plus secrètes étalés ainsi devant mon frère sans que ce soit par MA bouche, alors le voir ainsi sourire me fit mal au cœur en imaginant ce qui pourrait arriver si l'autre allait trop loin.

-Mais il est vrai que cette vie n'est pas sans avantage. Je rencontre des tas de gens sympas qui n'en ont que pour mes beaux yeux, mais eux, je m'en fou. La seule personne que je veux ne me regarde pas et ne le fera jamais.

Oh non. Là il allait vraiment trop loin.

-Et qui est-ce?, demanda innocemment Sam.

Pour toute réponse, l'autre vint s'asseoir en califourchon sur les genoux de mon frère et approcha doucement sa bouche de son oreille.

-Je crois que tu le sais déjà, Sammy. Il s'agit de la personne avec qui je passe le plus de temps au monde

Je vis très bien Sam se raidir en sentant la main gauche de l'autre se poser sur sa cuisse pour remonter doucement vers son entre-jambe. Il défit rapidement le pantalon du cadet des Winchester et glissa sa main lentement vers son centre d'attention. De mon point de vue, c'était affreux. Comment est-ce qu'un autre pouvait toucher mon frère ainsi? Je poussai un grognement de désespoir et l'autre releva les yeux vers moi. Tout en guettant ma réaction, il glissa sa main droite sous le chandail de Sam et commença à l'embrasser doucement. Sam essaya de se dégager mais la main de l'autre dans son pantalon lui arracha un petit gémissement. Il rougit aussitôt et tenta plus fort de se dégager. Je mordis le bâillon qui m'empêcher d'hurler à Sam de se tirer d'ici le temps que j'explose ce salopard et je regardai avec haine l'autre enlever le pantalon de mon frère, puis ses boxers. Non… pas ça. L'autre déchira le chandail de Sam et entreprit de couvrir son corps nu de baisers et de caresses en gardant constamment un œil sur moi pour me voir enrager. Sa bouche se rendit finalement au membre de Sammy et il y déposa un baiser. Avec effroi, je vis mon frère en frémir de plaisir et ne plus savoir où se mettre, l'esprit partagé entre le plaisir et sa conscience qui lui hurlait que c'était mal. Une explosion d'intense jalousie me saisit alors que je voyais l'autre prendre mon frère en bouche et lui faire plaisir en de léger va et vient. Alors que je ne me l'étais jamais permis, en voici un autre qui le faisait à ma place, et ça me tuait. Sam gémissait de plaisir, mais je pouvais voir des larmes de rage couler sur ses joues. Ses joues en feu et son corps mouillé ainsi ligoté m'excitaient au plus haut point, mais ce n'était pas moi qui lui faisais tout ça. Je gémis à mon tour, de douleur et de peine, mais personne ne m'entendis. Sam vint finalement et je regardai avec dégout l'autre avaler en me souriant toujours méchamment. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur Sam et chercha à l'embrasser, mais celui-ci se dégagea.

-Je t'aime Sam. Depuis toujours.

-Tu n'es pas mon frère.

-Qu'en sais-tu?

-Mon frère n'aurait jamais fait ça.

-Mais il le désire tellement. N'est-ce pas Dean?

-Dean?

Sam se retourna effrayer de savoir que j'avais tout vu.

-Tu n'as même pas besoin de douter Sam, tu sais qu'il a assisté à tout et regarde, il en est tout exciter.

Je me tortillai pour essayer de le cacher, mais rien à faire, Sam s'en aperçu. Je ne pouvais même pas m'expliquer. FOUTU BAÎLLON! La rage de savoir que mon pire secret venait d'être dévoilé à mon petit Sammy me brula les yeux et je senti une larme rouler sur ma joue. Eh merde, manquait plus que ça, et ça me faisait encore plus frustrer.

-Dean…

-Allons Sam. Ton frère est un ignoble monstre incestueux, se moqua l'autre, Et alors? Bon, je dois vous laisser, j'ai à faire chez votre amie. Vous savez, cette Rebecca. Enfin bref, à plus tard Sammy.

L'autre partit enfin avec un regard lubrique et nous laissa seul, ligoté et dans un silence terriblement lourd.

-Dean…

-Hum…

Sam tourna ses poignets quelques instants dans plusieurs sens et finit par assez relâcher les cordes pour se libérer. Il détacha ensuite son cou rougit par la friction de la corde et, après avoir renfilé ses vêtements, il se dirigea timidement vers moi. Sans me regarder, il détacha le bâillon qui m'empêchait de parler et le jeta au loin.

-Dean, tu devras me répondre sincèrement, ok? Est-ce que tout ce qu'il a dit était vrai?

-Sammy, on n'est pas obligé d'en parler.

-Oh que si! Sinon, comment veux-tu que je vive avec ce qui vient de se passer sur la conscience? Je préfère penser que c'est venu de toi plutôt que d'un sale shape-shifter pervers!

-Tu veux une réponse claire?

-Ben oui!

-Alors approche beau mec.

J'essayai de reprendre de l'assurance et quand les lèvres de Sam furent assez près de mon visage, je les réunis au mienne dans un profond baisé, espérant effacer ce que l'autre lui avait fait à ma place. À ma grande surprise, Sam ne se sauva pas en courant, mais me rendit mon baiser. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques instants avant que je ne me rappelle d'un détail important.

-Euh Sam, je sais que cette conversation est super intéressante, mais il faudrait songer à aller sauver Rebecca.

-Ouais t'as raison, répondit Sam en s'essuyant les lèvres.

Il me détacha, gêner et nous nous dépêchâmes d'aller à la surface pour sauver l'amie de mon petit frère adoré.

**[Partie sauté de l'épisode parce que tout le monde sait que Dean est ensuite recherché pour tentative de meurtre, que le shape-shifter meurt et qu'enfin ils embarquent dans la belle impala pour une nouvelle aventure, mais avant tout, faisons un peu avancer leur relation] **

-Hey Dean, me lança Sammy alors que je tournais le coin d'une rue pour sortir de la ville.

-Quoi?

-Tu sais… ce qui s'est passé dans les égouts. On en reste là ou…

-Sam. Je vais, pour la première fois de ma vie, dire quelque chose de complètement cliché. Tu sais maintenant la vérité. Je t'aime et je ne veux pas te brusquer. Et je comprends que tu sois dégouté, parce qu'on est frère et tout ça…

-Deux hommes en plus…

-Ouais. Alors, c'est à toi de voir. Je t'attendrais toujours.

-Et comment tu expliques toute les filles que tu baises?

-Eh mec, je ne suis pas gay. Tu es le seul gars qui m'attire et puis, il me faut bien un truc pour patienter!

-Ça c'était une réplique digne de toi, Dean. Mais pour revenir au sujet, j'aimerais vraiment être avec toi, mais plus question de toutes ces filles d'accord?

-Tu acceptes donc de me contenter?

Sam me jeta un regard salace qui fit tomber toutes mes barrières. En soupirant de bonheur, je ne pus m'empêcher de faire tourner l'impala dans le stationnement d'un hôtel et de m'y stationner.

-Maintenant?, s'étonna Sam.

-Bien sûr! Tu ne sais pas à quel point la vision de me voir te faire une pipe était splendide!

-J'accepterais bien le fait de ne plus parler du shape-shifter, ok?

-D'accord, j'ai compris. N'empêche que t'étais foutrement sexy et, ne t'en fait pas, ce que je vais te faire te fera oublier tout ce que l'autre t'aura fait à ma place.

Je me détachai et sortit de la voiture en même temps que Sam. Quand, à la réception, ils demandèrent si c'était pour un lit double, je répondis oui sans hésiter. C'est de cette façon que je pu avoir mon Sammy et quand je l'entraînai dans la chambre en l'embrassant passionnément, plus rien au monde n'aurait pu me faire douter que j'avais enfin trouvé ce qu'on appelle, une âme sœur (NDA : Quel mauvais jeu de mots XD ). Je fermai la porte renversa mon Sammy sur le lit en soupirant de bonheur. Oui, je l'aimais… Et j'allais vraiment en profiter.

_**THE END**_

_00oo00oo00_

Alors? Je sais que ce n'est pas ma meilleure, mais celle que je vais publier mardi prochain est géniale! Oui, je vais essayé de publier une fois par semaine, mais je ne promets rien! Anyway, J'espère que vous l'avez tout de même aprécier parce que, veut ou veut pas, elle était tout de même super cette histoire, non? Une review?

Addicted


End file.
